da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
STAND
STAND (Đứng lên) là bài hát thứ 5 trong album indie Da-iCE của nhóm ra mắt ngày 12/12/2012. * Lời bài hát: Tatsuji Ueda * Nhạc: SONIK XXL Lời bài hát Kanji= We are the one Stand up! ユウダイな景色さ ソウタカラモノ本気になる タイキをトオル虹は ハヤテも愛す合図 汗と涙に輝くシャワー Always 浴びて その心を磨いてゆけるなら No More 負けない Your body body body body to moving 胸のリズムに熱くなって Your buddy buddy buddy 向き合って日々に意味を Give it Alright now! Stand up & Step up & Dance 踊れ 自由な自分をいだいて Stand up & Shake up & Smile 笑って 選んだ世界へ踏み出せ (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Right now! Let's stand up!) ダイスキな時間さ キミのために 想像して見る 夢ヘの道のりは いつだって こんなカンジ 分かちあうあび溢れるパワー OK 歌って 目指す場所登りつめられたら It's so シアワセ I wanna wanna wanna go swinging 揺れる気持ちにビューアになって Forever ever ever 寄り添って 理想を希望を Keep on Just do it! Stand up & Step up & Dance 踊れ 自由な自分をいだいて Stand up & Shake up & Smile 笑って 選んだ世界へ踏み出せ (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Right now! Let's stand up!) Stand up & Step up & Dance 踊れ 基準や気分は脱ぎ捨て Stand up & Shake up & Smile 笑って 無限の未来へ Clap your hands Stand up & Step up & Dance 踊れ 自由な自分をいだいて Stand up & Shake up & Smile 笑って 選んだ世界へ踏み出せ (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Right now! Let's stand up!) |-| Romaji= We are the one Stand up! YUUDAI na keshiki sa SOU TAkaramono honki ni naru TAIKI wo TOORU niji wa HAYATE mo aisu aizu Ase to namida ni kagayaku shawā Always Abite Sono kokoro wo migaite yukeru nara No more Makenai Your body body body body to moving Mune no rizumu ni atsuku natte Your buddy buddy buddy Mukiatte hibi ni imi wo Give it Alright now! Stand up & Step up & Dance Odore Jiyuu na jibun wo idaite Stand up & Shake up & Smile Waratte Senda sekai e fumidase (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Right now! Let's stand up!) Daisuki na jikan sa Kimi no tame ni souzou shite miru Yume e no michinori wa Itsudatte konna kanji Wakachi au abi afureru pawaa OK utatte Mezasu basho e noboritsume raretara It's so Shiawase I wanna wanna wanna go swinging Yureru kimochi ni byūa ni natte Forever ever ever Yorisotte Risou wo kinou wo Keep on Just do it! Stand up & Step up & Dance Odore Jiyuu na jibun wo idaite Stand up & Shake up & Smile Waratte Senda sekai e fumidase (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Right now! Let's stand up!) Stand up & Step up & Dance Odore Kijun ya kibun wa nugisute Stand up & Shake up & Smile Waratte Mugen no mirai e Clap your hands Stand up & Step up & Dance Odore Jiyuu na jibun wo idaite Stand up & Shake up & Smile Waratte Senda sekai e fumidase (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Wow wow wo Ah Wow wow wo) (Right now! Let's stand up!) Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Da-iCE Thể_loại:Pre-debut